A Day at The Western Side
Mr. Baldwin's Class takes a field trip to St.Wallern Modern, a western tank, but the gang is trapped. Episode Summary The episode starts outside Freshwater High ands 7 buses outside. I'm so lazy to finish! Songs *I love to be a Cowfishboy and Cowfishgirl! *The Sexiest Western Girl Music Running Gags Bud's Pets &... *Bad Lasso Rope Lessons * Root beer Floats Quotes The Episode stars Mr Baldwin: Ok class, we are going to St. Wallern Modern. Sunny: You gotta be kidding me! Winnie: Sunny, It's just going to be a day! We packed tons of water, food, and resources, also books! Sunny: I know, but I hate the western! Winnie: Why, it's so hot? Sunny: No, I'm a sunfish, I'm not suppose to be hot, it's because it's all cowboy theme! With all those shitty big boots, curly guns, Weird hats, and leather coats! Winnie: I love those clothes! No Offense Sunny! Mr. Baldwin: Winnifred Danfiela Grouper and Sunny Sunshine Fishpatel, Why are you still standing there! Everyone is on the bus waiting! Winnie: Sorry Dad, (mumbles) Thanks alot Sunny! __________ (On the bus, Bea and Oscar are sitting together holding hands) Oscar: So Bea, We are going to the western, Ha Ha Ha. Bea: No, I'm scared of the western! (She hugs Oscar) Oscar: But it's ok, St Wallern Modern is a little modern! Bea: Oscar, (Yells) YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THE WESTERN IS GAY AND JUNK, WITH TACKY CLOTHES! Sunny: See Winnie, I told you! Bea: My silky read hair will dry up! Oscar: (Suddenly Ignores Bea) Mr Baldwin, I need to pee! Mr. Baldwin: Then pee in your pants! Winnie: DAD, We have buckets and bus stops! Mr. Baldwin: Yeah whatever... ________ Winnie Grouper: Are you kidding me dad? we are stuck in the middle of nowhere Bea: My luscious red hair can't dry up! Mr. Baldwin: It's not my fault!!!! Sunny: Oh really YOLO, Oh Come on! Oscar: Bea, I have a water bottle to make your hair wetter!!! Uh... BEA: What? Oscar: Nothing..... Finberley: OMG GUYS I JUST SAW A WESTERN TOWN COMON LET'S GO! ( Everyone Cheers ) Mr. Baldwin: Can I go?? Winnie Grouper: NO this was all your fault so, I'm telling mom about this. Mr. Baldwin: No! Penelope cannot know about this. Don't tell her. Now you let me go, Winnie! Okay.....and one more thing, don't blame me! Winnie Grouper: Okay. I won't. I'll let you go. __________________________ Marco: (To Winnie) You know this guy? Winnie: (Unhappily) I thought I did, but, now, I'm not so sure. Marco: Then he must be a spy. (To his men) KILL HIM!! (The Greeks draw their knifes) Winnie: (Stops the Greeks) No, no! He's... (Embarrassed) My dad. Greek: (Confused) Your dad? Winnie: Well my new dad. My old dad died in 2006. Marco: That's bad. Mr. Baldwin: Thank you for taking care of my daughter, Marco, but it is time for him to come back to ______. Winnie: Sorry, dad. I'm invited to Marco's party. Marco: She's right, baldy, Winnie is one of us, now. She's a _______. Winnie: I'm a _________. Mr. Baldwin: (Protesting) She is my daughter. Marco: She also __________! Winnie: I took an oath. Mr. Baldwin: He's seventeen! Marco: (Winnie whispers into his ear) Yeah right! All people must prove their the sexist western girls in town! Mr. Baldwin: But she is a teenager! Marco: I don't care. Some teenage girls take their changes of becoming irrestable sexy western girls. You're just overreacting because you wanted her to come back. Don't worry, she'll show you what she can handle! Winnie Grouper: Yeah, dad! (angry) now i'll show you what i can handle! Mr. Baldwin: NOT IN THIS TOWN! (He grabs Marco in two arms) You think you can make my little girl a _______! Marco: Well- OW! You're hurting me! Mr. Baldwin: Winnie, get in the ________. Okay! Winnie Grouper: Sure, dad! (Winnie runs off) I'll be fine, Marco! _________________ Winnie Grouper: I am so sorry, dad. Don't worry, i promise i won't __________ again. Mr. Baldwin: Well, you should be! (getting worried) You could've ______. Winnie Grouper: I love you, dad. (Winnie hugs him) Mr. Baldwin: I know you love me. (getting bored) Let's go! Background Information * Bo Gregory used to be in the desert. * Oscar tells her feelings to Bea if they die, and Bea tells hers. * Sunny said she is not hot because she is a sunny Fish. * Winnie was wearing a mexican dress. * It is revealed that Winnie ________. * Winnie appears to be best friends with Marco during the party. But then he started to protect Marco and try to be nice to her father. *The list of girls that were invited were, Winnie Grouper, Sunny, Bea, Shellsea, Tabitha and Clamantha. Production Information *MaryKate did this role alone without Ashley Oslen. * This is a 1 hour Special Errors *When Bea puts her purple cowgirl hat, in the next scene, it disappear, and then the following scene, it reappears. Continuity *2nd Time it's a Cowboy theme Episode (Cattlefish ho!) *1st 1 hour special. Allusions *'Mr. Peabody & Sherman':''' '''This is an allusion of the film where Sherman joins the greek army. Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Staub as Bea * Kari Wahlgren as Shellsea and Winnie Grouper * Tara Strong as Sunny and Bo Gregory's Cousin * Kimberley Mooney as Finberley * Mary-Kate Oslen as Cowgirl 1 * I FORGOT BO GREGORY's VOICE ACTRESS. * Dana Snyder as Mr. Baldwin * Steven Christopher Parker as Jumbo Shrimb * Zendaya as Cowgirl 2 * Bill Faggkebill as Marco (voice of Patrick Star) Category:Season 4